Iron heart
by Raisenka
Summary: Nassahria Ironfury is a master blacksmith,a mother to twins and ocassionally a drunkard, her weapons aren't made for normal people to wield, Garrosh wants her skills for his horde and he will stop at nothing to claim them.How far will she be willing to risk trying to find her children and stop Garrosh from claiming what he wants?


Well here it is folks! My second story ;v; I hope you enjoy it!

1\. forged in fire

The smell of fire and melting iron was strong in the city of iron forge, the fire and melting of ores here was an none stop thing, to keep the heart of the forge alive the city had to keep constantly burning and creating fumes. Now you would ask yourself who would live in such conditions? Well the dwarfs of iron forge prided themselves on the consistent pumping out of iron weapons and armour, it was their lively hood if the forge was to go cold the very lives of the dwarfs would turn cold.

For one such dwarf the fires where her lively hood as she continuously smashed the heavy hammer down on the hot ore. Fumes wafting up from the onslaught of hammer blows, each perfectly timed to the beat in her head, the dirt and grime clung to her skin as she steeped the hot melt into a cold bucket of water, steam rising up as it sizzled loudly.

Bringing her grim covered glove up to her head she wiped away the sweat that formed, her long red hair tied in two single long braids. The two-floored building held the shop at the bottom and the house up top, most houses where built this way it made it easy to preserve space and allowed for more buildings to be squashed together within the walls of the mountain they called home.

The heavy iron door to her shop swung open as a heavily armour iron-forge guard marched in with business, his familiar face peering at her from the counter "why if it isn't my favourite recruit Orimmar Firefury!" Smiling brightly the white teeth standing out against the grime, "what can I help you with today?" She chirped as she walked over to the counter quickly.

Rolling his eyes at her with great annoyance "I'm no longer a recruit Nassahria! I've been a guard for nearly 2 years now." He grumbled as he set down his shield, dropping a bag onto the counter it made an awful clanking noise. Peering into the bag she saw a sword broken into many pieces, gaping in surprise "how'd this happen?" Bashfully scratching the back of his head "I went up against some elemental, it was being summoned by some dark wacko fel magic." She raised an eyebrow "you where lucky to come away from that alive!" He nodded in agreement he felt pretty damn lucky too.

"Anyway I'll be needin you to repair that and then ya have another job." She blinked as she poured the broken shards into a bucket, clicking and clacking away as she jiggled it. "Aye. You've been picked to go an secure a new placement for us from the shop in stormwind. Nothing big just go and pick up the armour and saddles that we ordered last month" she nodded but paused for a moment "why do I need to go do it? I ain't even part of the army anymore!" He sighed of course she was going to make things difficult, "No you're not but our ranks are spread thin at the moment."

She sighed "Alright but let me say goodbye to the munch-kins before I do...until then burrow one of my weapons" She pointed to a rack that held iron-forged weapons "Thanks.I'll pay for my weapon when I come to pick it up in a few days time." She smiled brightly "Nah don't worry about it I'll drop it off later on when its finished." He gave a grateful smile before turning on his heels and marching out.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs she yelled upwards "Ryneava! Beldor!" The sound of thumping feet rushing downwards to her, a young girl with the same firey-red hair in a messy bob that went into her amber eyes, freckles littering her skin which was almost as pale as snow, standing next to her was slightly shorter boy he was identical to the girl only difference was how short his hair was and his eye colour it was a very pale blue and his expression was rather sour compared to his twin's bright smile.

Gently placing a gloved hand on each of their shoulder's "I want you 2 to behave and no cause trouble for your nana. You know how she gets." Nodding gently "Now I should only be a few days." They nodded before Beldor spoke up "Mum where are ya going?" He had a soft spoken tone, she smiled "to storm wind."

Ruffling the top of their hair as she walked Ryneava ran over to her "wait mum." The woman turned only to meet a ball of water splash all over her. Bursting out with a roar of laughter "thanks for that! What's your old ma deserving a waterball for?" Shaking her hands as the young girl doubled over in giggles "s-sorry I meant to wash ya down! Ya can't be going to the human city looking like ya fell out of chimney to them!" she grinned brightly at the now clean woman "Aye well you should be practising your magic with your nana and on the training dummys and not on me" Speaking loudly as the water logged boots squeaked down the steps of the front door, leaning out and waving a hand "Bye! Have a safe trip!" Ryneava shouted to her mother's retreating form.

She got quite a few strange stares as she walked waterlogged towards the griffin master, the watery state of her clothing didn't seem to bother her knowing that the heat from just living inside a giant furnace would dry her before she even reached the Griffins. Paying the few coppers to gain a short ride to the capital, she remembered how much she hated riding anything that flapped its wings. She much preferred having her feet on the ground where she knew that she was safely secure, there was just too much that could go wrong while flying, plus it didn't help that she always got the angriest griffins.

Once her feet where securely back on the ground she sighed in relief, maybe next time she would simply take the tram inside of flying to and from, sure it was faster to fly. Knowing the quickest path to the old dwarves district, she passed by some open stalls that where selling there wares, she studied an elven woman with a griffin. They where certainly an odd duo but she couldn't help but admire the night elf's beauty, she had long white hair and it perfectly framed her face, the dress was beautiful silk and really enhanced her features. She could only pick up on the night elves voice as she asked one of the vendors what he had for sale.

Smiling as she headed on her way towards the familiar shop, she called out "Gunus! Cug! I'm 'ere for iron forge armours and saddles." She got a grunt from the bushy male who was busy repairing armour of sorts, the woman was sewing together a new saddle "down stairs at the back of the cellar, be in the same boxes as usual." Cug mumbled seemingly too busy to show her. Climbing down the stairs her heavy boots clunked as she found the box's she needed.

Strapping one of the two of the box's together before she tied them around her back fully leaving her arms to carry the remaining box, they where god-damn heavy, "I better be getting paid for this rubbish..." she grumbled as she stomped up the stairs, "I'll be seein ya both." She called as the door was propped open for her by Cug.

Walking through the streets of stormwind, she honestly just wanted to get home and have dinner with her kids before putting them to bed, but first things first she had to get theses supplies back to iron forge and then drop it off at the barracks.

The tram ride home was long and boring, getting odd looks from some gnomes, she was getting frustrated with all the looks she was getting ready to pummel something if she got one more look, thankfully once she was back on iron forge ground it wasn't long before she made her way towards the barracks.

Dropping the three box's down in front of the other supplies a gnome with a clipboard came up to her, he had white hair and a small moustache with large swirly glasses, "whatta do we have here?" He scribbled down something on the clipboard "Armour and saddles from storm wind."

He looked them over as she opened the boxes to show him. "very good very good, here you are." He handed a small bag filled with money "now hurry off I have to take inventory!"Making shooin motion as she walked away with a grumpy face, he was lucky she was just happy to be heading home now or she would've punted that gnome across the forge.

For some reason she was anxious to get home there was a feeling building in her gut that screamed at her to rush home. Her simple walk started out as a well paced jog before becoming a run, when she reached the small house, at first everything seemed fine and she though she was just being paranoid. But to her horror the house door was slightly ajar...


End file.
